


Amber Eyes

by Ann_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives, Alternate Universe - No Nogitsune (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Manipulation, Falling In Love, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Stiles, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Protectiveness, Soulmates, Wolf Derek Hale, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Hale/pseuds/Ann_Hale
Summary: Derek is the leading Alpha of a pack consisting of teenagers, in a city that draws the supernatural and supernatural problems, or rather catastrophes. All he wants for his pack is a break from the constant fear of death following close behind. And when they finally seem to get the break they deserve, a certain boy, Derek likes way too much for his taste, vanishes. Instead, a Fox shows up and brings chaos to his life.Sick of worry Derek is torn between the newest "pack member" and his feelings for Stiles, who is nowhere to be found.-------------This is my first English fanfiction, so I'm always grateful for tips to improve my writing. Hope you like it.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Amber Eyes

Prolog

Pov ???  
My limbs started shaking. For a brief moment, I was surrounded by terrifying darkness. Heat burned in my veins, in every fiber of my body to the tips of my hair. An excruciating pain spread inside of me, and it felt as if someone would break every bone I had. I tried to scream but the only sound escaping was a miserable, whining noise, as if I had forgotten how to yell or scream. Through the burning pain, I realized the silence around me. I panicked and tried to open my eyes, but I couldn´t. I felt as if I had lost the connection to my body completely. The pain and fear increased at this realization.  
The moment I felt I could move again, I started running. I ran. I ran more because of Instinct than an actual thought-through impulse and fast than I ever thought I could. Even though I still couldn't think straight yet. My vision was blurry, and I was blind from panic. As best as possible, I tried to avoid obstacles. I stumbled more than once and lost my orientation. Blind panic led me, kept me running without knowing where to. I still didn't know where I was heading but, after a while, I felt something like twigs and leaves under my feet. From the limited vision I had, I could tell that most of the obstacles I dodged were trees.   
I struggled to see my environment. And just like I didn't see the direction I was heading, I didn't see the trap that closed itself, with razor-blade sharp blades around my leg.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first English fanfiction, so I'm always grateful for tips to improve my writing. My native language is german and I try to translate this work into English, so I can share it with a larger audience. Yet the Updates will be a little slow, since translating takes a bit more time than just to write in your native language, but I´ll do my best.   
> I hope you liked the Prolog, it is rather short, but the actual chapters will be longer.


End file.
